Yuuma Mukai
"There's no meaning to death, there's no "Country of Despair", you cannot meet people who died again! Sorry, mate! You gotta live with your despair!" '' – Yuuma Mukai tells to Mizuki Kurashina, Chapter 39 '''Yuuma Mukai' (向井 ユウマ, Mukai Yūma), or known by his real name Ataru Kashiwagi (柏木 アタル, Kashiwagi Ataru), is the protagonist of the second and third part of the story. He is the twin older brother of Ataru Kashiwagi. Personality The beginning of Real Account II depicts Yuuma as a rather friendly person. Though everyone is immersed in the ever growing Real Account, Yuuma values friendship and explains to his friends that he doesn't have an account there. His girlfriend and long time childhood best friend, Nanako Yuzuhara is the only one who knows that in fact, he's more addicted to Reaca than the others. After being sucked into the world of Real Account and being forced to play a game of life and death, Yuuma's determination allows him to save most of the people he met. He actively finds ways and loopholes in the rules to ensure the survival of most, if not, all people that participates in the game. He's also concerned regarding other people's problems, such as Ayame Kamijou's brother complex and Chiho Fujimaki's embarrassment at her shameful photos leaked to the world. He offers help and is good-natured overall. However, Mizuki Kurashina declares him as someone who is "empty" when they first met, claiming that Yuuma's someone who is the same as him. This causes Yuuma to be wary about the said character, and he tries to evade him, something that's not really happening because Mizuki is intent on ripping Yuuma's hyprocritical mask off to see his "despair". Eventually, they face off at the Big Flame Festival, a game wherein they find information in their phones that may serve as flames to burn the turrets down. In the later stages, the phones are exchanged, and the change resulted to Yuuma holding Mizuki's phone and Mizuki holding Yuuma's. Mizuki reveals Yuuma's first memories and the fact that he has amnesia. Mizuki also taunts Yuuma by reading the said person's diary entries, exposing Yuuma's misanthropic views, and the fact that he finds the world boring. Yuuma reacts quite violently to that, making a move to snatch his phone back. Mizuki sends Yuuma to the edge as he delivers the final blow, which is the voice recordings of every single grateful message sent to Yuuma, claiming that,'' "he must've listened to it every night".'' Yuuma suddenly screams in pain and his scar bleeds out. He pulls his hair to the back as he says that it's a waste he acted like a "good person". He then proceeds to defeat Mizuki to get revenge for what he did, not even caring at that point to save their lives from the game. Later, it's revealed by Ataru Kashiwagi that Yuuma's personality changes is due to him suffered a "symptom", Ataru also said his "symptom" level is slowly start to reach to the third stage soon, which he will gonna berserk and kill any people whatever he like, like how Koyori Kanda did during her third stage of the "symptom". Plot Early Story He is the amnesiac Ataru Kashiwagi and twin brother of Yuuma Kashiwagi. During their childhood, the twins are always changing their position role to plays the football. The twins were enjoys to playing football so much, until one day an accident happened to Ataru. Due to Yuuma acts as he is "Ataru", the actual "Ataru" has thought to be "Yuuma". "Yuuma's" parents wants to protect him from Masahide Eniguma's hands, they used CAP Technology on "Yuuma" to making a copy of his body. Yuuma's original body has be used as a corpse at his "funeral" while the copy body was sent into an orphanage by his parents. After the accident that lead to the creation of "bad Yuuma", he grew up in an orphanage under the name and persona of Yuuma Mukai. Due to the accident, he doesn't remember anything at that point. Yuuma's early memories consist of a ceiling and an old lady, and it's only explained to him that his name is "Yuuma". Chapter 1-10 (First Season) Yuuma make a cameo appearance in the end of Chapter 10. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Chapter 71- (Third Season) Appearance in Other Media Magazine Boys' Valentine! Yuuma appeared in the bonus chapter Magazine Boys' Valentine!. In the bonus chapter, it is revealed that Yuuma masturbates 9 times a week. Abilities *'Prediction' - Thanks to Magura gives Yuuma an Dynamic Password, he is allowed to use "the power of the God". Yuuma can predict anything and the chance have at least 95% true. Though Yuuma lost this ability after he defeated Zui. Gallery Trivia *Yuuma has received four kisses in the series so far, the first kiss is from Nanako, the second and third kiss from Ayame. The fourth from Mizuki. *Yuuma may be a Street Fighters fans since he did a Denji Hadoken (In which the pose look similar to Denjin Hadoken) move in Chapter 141. *Yuuma has be awaken into the third stage of "symptom" in three times so far. The first time was when Ataru showed Nanako's "head" in front of him, the second time is after Airi's death and the third time is when Ayame injured herself with Mizuki's knife in order to requests Hako's help. Thought it's returned to the second stage right afterward. *Yuuma's wish that want to be archive by Marble is "Gone to school and live together with Nanako and the people he meet at Real Account death games." *Yuuma may be ambiguously bisexual. As he seems to not mind getting intimately close to males (going as far as to letting Mizuki nuzzle and touch him as well as actually kissing him with no hesitation in Chapter 175). In a special chapter, Ayame seems to confirm that Yuuma swings both ways **After having a phone call with Chiho, Chiho asks "So Yuuma-kun really does swing both ways huh?" which Ayame answers with "I guess so.."